die_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Takr'ell Suun
Takr'ell Suun '''is one of the main protagonists in Pokemon Tabletop: Hunters of Noh Islands. Used to solidarity what he lacks in social skill he makes up for in power. With his trusty bow and Sapper he is able to take down foes from afar. Bio & History Takr'ell is known around Bah Te to be a hermit and kinsman to the forest. On the Island of Jahgri, Takr'ell was born and his family has moved around alot because of his father's profession. His Father, Takr'ee, was one of the most respected traders on the Island and was known to have come across Pokemon that even himself has not told Takr'ell. His father's stories is mainly what he grew up on alongside the many village children on the island. His father may not have been the wealthiest of traders, but he had a code of honor that he would not cross. Growing up was tough because Takr'ell was always the outsider wherever he went. By traveling alot, he got to see more of the island then most people do in half a lifetime. The consequence of so much travel is that it was hard to make many friends and Takr'ell only has a few of them through his 30 something years. Most of the other children and teenagers were jealous of his fighting ability and athletic prowess. Only a few ever confronted him, but after their failed attempts they chose to isolate him which proved mighty effective. One childhood friend never left his side, however, which was Takitii. Takitii is the daughter of a member of the Hunter's Guild council in the city of Bahte. There has always been a sense of pride in Takr'ell when it came to her, because even though she would later be face of his Hunter's Guild, she always stood by him through thick and thin. That relationship grew through the years, but his steady drive to isolation kept her at arms length. Takr'ell chose to be the isolationist instead of the traveling home his father did all those years, because he wanted a home more so than anything else... a place where he belonged. Session Journal- Takr'ell '''Session 0 The start of his journey was partly because Takr'ell wanted to face his self absorbed personality and expand on his view of the world. One day he was on his way to Bah Te after collecting 3 or 4 sizable Magikarp to trade in town when he came across Takitii at the Hunter's Guild. She had a quest for me to take on that other fellow guilds-man have failed to even come back from. In the mountains a week's journey north of Bah Te, there was rumors that a mysterious Pokemon has impeded trade from the northern villages. Takr'ell job was to capture it, return it to researchers in town, and make sure that no other hunters would be lost. Takr'ells journey took him into a miners town where a trader lost all he had to this mysterious Pokemon and that all of his possessions were lost. I volunteered to help him collect his gear near the summit free of charge. We trek up the mountain and find that the monster in the pass was an beautiful Alonan Ninetails protecting a part of the path. Takr'ell tried to reason with the trader to leave the Ninetails alone but decides he wants vengeance and sics his Ariados against it. The Ninetails knocks it out but soon after Sapper levels him with a Rock Blast that severely weakens it and is soon captured with the crystal Bracelet that was given to me by the hunters. The trader learned a valuable lesson not to take out his anger on a pokemon. We gather up his supplies and head back to the miner's village and even though Takr'ell didn't want any reward, he was given a Nevermelt Ice Amulet for his reward. Later when he returned to Bah Tee he was given a sizable amount of gold for reward plus the knowledge that other trader's would be safe. There was a quest on the board that he has never entertained in the past, but given his good history of success by the hunters, the council decided that I proved myself worthy of taking a quest that would send me to Vohok. Takr'ell has never been outside the island before and decided that it would be best to try to expand himself in the chance to grow as a person. As a parting gift, Takitii gave him 2 bug gems to take on his journey and Takr'ell wasn't buying it, Sapper seemed so always suck up to her for treats. Session 1 Takr'ell arrived in the town of ilm'Tohn where this quest would venture off from. He was not the only guild member present though from their attire it seemed that they did not all come from one place. There was Sihu and Ohte which were to join himself on this quest to take care of some Duskulls that have been running rampant on the other side of Mount Vohtok. First impressions are hard to come by since one is used to not dealing with alot of people in his everyday life. The woman seemed nice and kind while the other man seemed to sense things all about him. Later, Ohte did mention that he was a Phychic and that he was still in the beginning stages of controlling his power. Later on that morning after about an hour, we ran across Jaka, a 10 year old kid that a Ambipom and some Aipom were toying with him. Battling them was simple enough and he did have the opportunity to catch one of the Aipom after he shot it. The meeting with Jaka proved to be quiet useful on our quest across the island because he was a guide of sorts. Though over just the little time spent with him, Takr'ell definitely did not get along with him. He was quiet talkative, charming, and a real pain in the butt to deal with. On more then one occasion, it was voiced in our small group to take on a quest to take him home instead. As our group trekked across the island, it became clear that this trip was going to go on for multiple nights so we chose a spot for the night by some fresh water and a nice treeline. When it came to taking shifts for watches, Takr'ell volunteered first and then Jaka wanted his go of watching for a few hours. The group later found out that instead of passing the shift on to the next person, he slept and we were attacked in the night by a large Amoonguss. After Aipom and Herracross became poisoned, it was a concerted effort by himself to take care of the threat. Even through being tired, we were not able to save Ohte from being knocked out. Our party was very luck to survive the night and only through the help of Sihu were we able to cure the poison and rest for the night. Session 2 On the next morning, Jaka was continuing to lead us through the cave he knew about on the base of Mount Vohok. That morning, Takr'ell continued to train his pokemon and got to know his Aipom alot better and through the agility training that he set, he decided on the name Speedy. His Aipom was really fast for his size and species and that was a an appropriate name that Aipom seemed to like. Along the way, we come across a clearing of Pokemon resting and playing but in the distance I see a Pokemon on the rock that I cant see so I tell Sapper to attack. So with all his might, he lifts a resting slowpoke up underneath his horn, and catapults him against a tree and killing him. There is quiet a disagreement in the group as to my aggressive nature but Takr'ell wants to train his Pokemon to be fearless in battle and he was also hungry. After the rest, our group is in decent shape for the trek still to come and we venture off onto the grassy plains still a couple hours from the cave that Jaka knows about. An unlikely and unlucky encounter then ensues when Sihu gets some bad vibes that there are Pokemon in the grass with us. The Pokemon, we soon find out by a staged ambush that these Pokemon are 5 Ekans all around us. Takr'ell can't make out what Ohte and Jaka are doing on their side but having speedy out allows him to Sand attack the ekans before he can go blinding him. As the Ekans still wants to attack, Takr'ell jumps on the Ekans before he can get to Speedy, which then Astonishes the Ekans with his aggressive nature which flinches the Ekans as well. I hear that Sihu and her Ponyta get done burning one to a crisp when he takes the Ekans in his arms and turns just in time for Pontya to headbutt the Ekans in my arms. A great high five and good moment for Sihu and Takr'ell happens as both Jaka and Ohte finish off their Ekans when a giant Arbok slithers into sight blasting all of us with poison as Sihu goes down. Takr'ell wastes no time as he switches out to Sapper and orders him to throw as many rocks at him as he can see. Sapper then turns around facing away from him and strikes him 5 consecutive times in the head with Rock Blast, knocking him out quickly before Arbok could do any more damage. Our group is barely holding on through all the injuries we have taken along the way and Takr'ell helps carry the knocked out Sihu to the cave along with Ohte. As we get to the cave, torches are lit and Ohte and himself gently set Sihu down to recover from her injuries. The group battered and bruise rest for the night and then venture forth into the cave where the adventures come across a trader in the caves. There is a villiage outside the caves where the group could find lodging and rest after the long journey through the cave. Hearing that information, Takr'ell was all for some rest and relaxation after a clumsy Geodude almost crushed him falling off a peak only saved by catching him. We reach the village and get some much needed medical supplies and Takr'ell tells the group he will be going fishing. Ohte, Jaka, Sihu, and himself all agree to meet back up at Waterfall Tavern once we are done exploring. On the island of Jahgri, He made sure to pack his collapsible fishing rod, a container of some strong bate, and his lucky and only Magikarp lure. He finds a spot away from town since he knows back by his own lake that fishing on private property is frowned upon. Sapper hopes off the backpack which he sits on for traveling as Takr'ell tries to hold him off getting into the pack for more sweets. After about 30 min just relaxing, He gets a strong bite on his rod and proceeds to successfully get him out of the water. The Pokemon, not wanting to be caught, challenges Sapper and himself to battle which Takr'ell approves of with pride. Sapper tackles it a few times but the Pokemon also fights back. Then the Pokemon gets really agitated, he sends a heavy dose of water at Sapper and myself almost knocking me out in one hit. Before Takr'ell gets his senses back to try to catch it in his bracelet again, Sapper learning from his master earlier in the day, grapples the Pokemon to help save his master. Through a few failed catches, Takr'ell lifts his hand on top of the Pokemon's head and sends all his remaining will into his bracelet. The Pokemon, even through his defiance, succumbs to Takr'ell's strength of will and agrees to the capture. After getting thoroughly injured, Takr'ell takes Sapper and proceeds to the Waterfall Tavern to rest. (The Pokemon in question will be revealed next Session) Appearance Personality Other Info Equipment & Other Items *1x Nevermelt Ice Amulet - Grants a +5 Damage Bonus to all direct damage moves of Ice Type *1x Crude wood cutter's axe (A family heirloom from Takr'ell's father) *1x Roseli Berry - Weakens Foes's Super Effective Fairy Type Moves *2x Bug Gem's - Increase the power of bug type moves Relationships Sihu Quanah (MeghanMayy) - Sihu and Takr'ell were apart of the original mission set forth by the Hunter's Guild at the city of lim'Tohn on the island of Vohok. She seems to have the voice of getting things done and has been quiet assertive on the trip to Mount Vohok. She has healed Ohte'tan a few times along the way because he has been quiet unlucky when it comes to taking hits. Takr'ell with the help of his other two companions helped carry her to the base of Mount Vohtok when she got knocked out by a nasty Arbok. Takr'ell doesn't know what to make of her, because she obviously is good at taking care and treating her pokemon. Though she has also proved to be a competant trainer when we helped subdue some Ekans in the process. She has a Ponyta along for the beginning parts of our journey and has been the healthiest pokemon through this trek thus far in our party. The journey is still young, so hopefully she adds more pokemon that can be help for our very survival Ohte'tan Suglhavo (SirZero) - Ohte'tan is the other member that was sent out with Takr'ell and Sihu from lim'Tohn on our quest to take care of some Duskull that have proved to become a nuisance on the other side of Vohok. Ohte is a very strange person in the eyes of Takr'ell, because he is both a psychic and has a very strange pokemon that Takr'ell has never come across before (Elgyem). On our Journey to Mount Vohok, he seems to be the type of trainer that wants to the pokemon's friend instead of competing in battle to show the pokemon your strength. There is nothing wrong with the strategy of course if you can garner the respect of those pokemon, but then you want know the full strength of them in battle. There have been a few occurances that Takre'll disagreed with his opinion to let certain pokemon go on in peace. The jury is still out on Ohte and Takr'ell relationship because he is a nice companion to go on a journey with, but seems pretty fragile when it comes to working with a pokemon to take down their enemies. Jaka'Muaia Vhemeshi (JoeBo) - Our first look of Jaka was when our party of three set off from lim'Tohn and we find a kid that has lost both his temper and his knife to some Aipom and a Ambipom. He has turned out to be a little fighter of a kid and one that Takr'ell has constantly been butting heads with. Litleo has a strong personality to mix with that of Jaka's and Takr'ell has felt on more then one occassion that its irresponsible of his parents to let him out here on his own. When it comes to being in the woods on your own, even with a pokemon, it can be a dangerous place even though along the way he has proved to be a good fighter. The relationship between Takr'ell and Jaka is still evolving because we differ on priorities which is the same as an adult and a kid often times are. He doesn't like the fact that I had my Heracross kill a slowpoke and then go along the lines of eating him. Pokemon * Sapper(Heracross)- * Speedy(Aipom)- * Posidon